


as snow falls, on desert sky

by anemic_pancake



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, also bc that's when bonnie and clyde were at their peak of doing crime, also:, and revenge is basically expanding demolition lovers, i liked that danger days had its own comic, i might do one for black parade too idk, i'm gonna add more tags later, note that there will be a lot of murder, so i decided to write a fic to expand the story of revenge, this is based off of the general plot of my chemical romance album Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge, this is set in the late 20s bc that's when a lot of organized crime happened, tw suicide, which is based off of the story of bonnie and clyde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_pancake/pseuds/anemic_pancake
Summary: The story of a man, a woman, and the corpses of 1000 evil mentitle from the song demolition lovers by my chemical romance
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1/Helena

Sebastian didn't remember waking up. He just remembered the way she looked when in a gunfight- the way her eyes sparkled, the way she grinned like a kid at a candy store, the way she tossed her head back in laughter once everyone else was dead. He remembered how those eyes filled with tears, how her grin vanished like a ghost in the snow, how instead of laughing, she let out an anguished scream that could've shattered the soul of anyone around. And he remembered the searing pain in his abdomen, the one that had taken his life. 

He jolted up, questions swirling in his mind. Where was she? What happened to his gunshot wound? Then he realized that he had company.

"I see you've finally realized that you're dead," drawled an impatient voice. 

"Shut up, Mitch. You've played that joke way too many times." He rolled his eyes and turned around to address the speaker, who was decidedly not Mitch. "What the hell? Where am I? Who are you and why am I here?"  
"  
You’re in Hell. I'm the demon assigned to your case- which seems to be very special.” The demon looked down at a clipboard. “You've got at least 20 murders to your name, and quite a few other crimes as well. You died in a gunfight with the police, of which your lover is the only survivor. Normally I would be the one showing you around the many torture chambers, but it seems that Satan themself wants to meet you. Their office is right around the corner-” The demon gestured with its pen- “down the hallway, and through the door to the left. Tell the receptionist you’re the murder guy.”

Sebastian started to protest, but the demon sent him off with a flick of his finger. Literally. He started floating towards what was presumably Satan’s office, wondering what was gonna happen.   
……………………………………………… 

“Come in,” murmured a quiet yet commanding voice from behind the door. Sebastian obeyed, feeling slightly apprehensive.

“You wanted to see me?” Sebastian put his hand behind his back to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. 

“Ah, yes. You were the guy who killed a bunch of people. Please take a seat. Now, I know you still have a lover back in the living world. I’d assume you’d do almost anything for her, right?”

“Is she alright? Did you do something to her? I swear, if you hurt her in any way-” Sebastian clenched his fists.

“Relax. I don’t have the legal rights to harm anyone still alive if they haven’t signed a contract with me. Speaking of which…” Satan pulled a stack of papers out of their desk. “You would do anything for her, right?”

“Yes.”

“Great! Then I have an offer for you. I’ll let you go back to the mortal world and be with her if you do me a tiny little favor.”

Sebastian couldn’t believe it. He could see those eyes sparkle again. He could hold her close, dancing in the moonlight, surrounded by corpses. He could see his beautiful Helena again. Then he paused. A tiny little favor wasn’t a debt he wanted to owe, especially not to Satan themself. Then again, he’d do anything to hear her laugh.

“What’s the favor?” 

“Since you’re oh-so-good at homicide, I’d like you to kill 1000 evil men, and bring me their souls. Once you’re done, I’ll let you see her. Before you’re finished though, you won’t be able to even say hello, just to make sure you don’t break your contract. Will you do it?” Satan slid a gun across the desk.

Sebastian hesitated. 1000 men was a lot of people to kill, even for him. Still, he was willing to do it- for her.

He took the gun.


	2. Chapter 2/Give 'Em Hell, Kid

Sebastian finished dragging the body into the alleyway and brushed off his hands- a useless gesture, as the blood would take much more than that to clean off. This particular corpse had belonged to an old rival of his, a man who had once shot Helena in the arm. Sebastian wished he’d killed him in a more creative manner, but what was he supposed to do with only a gun to do the job? He marked a tally mark in the cover of an old book he’d found. One man down, 999 left to go.

……………………………………………… 

Helena wished she had been more careful. She’d accidentally wandered into a gang’s territory, distracted by Sebastian’s death. One member had managed to stab her in the foot before she ran, and she had had to go to a friend to get it fixed. She couldn’t go to a real doctor, not now that her face was well-known enough to get her arrested. Still, there was a price to pay for it, just like a real doctor.

Which was what brought her to the spot where she’d spent countless afternoons with Sebastian, discussing the effectiveness of different poisons or the merits of different ways of tying nooses as he played with her hair. They’d hidden multiple cases of drugs there, in case one of them needed extra cash fast. She rooted through the crates, looking for a specific one. Ephedrine. Her “doctor” friend had asked for some, presumably because he needed to replenish his stock. She hadn’t asked why.

……………………………………………… 

Sebastian’s book now had 3 tally marks. He’d slipped stolen rat poison into the drinks of two businessmen at a fancy dinner party. These particular men had owned factories that employed children, many of whom were seriously injured or killed while at work. He changed out of his waiter’s uniform and decided to go shopping for a new dress- his next target was a man notorious among other criminals for targeting prostitutes and slitting their throats, and Sebastian had an idea.

His idea wasn’t particularly intelligent, but it was interesting, and he didn’t want to just go around shooting people. He planned to dress as a prostitute, lure in his target, and then kill him before he managed to do anything. Sebastian had stolen a dress two years out of fashion, similar to one he’d seen on one of his victim’s victims. He’d also stolen a wig, shoes, a hat, and makeup from some big store too preoccupied with pleasing rich customers to notice him in their midst. The dress was a tad ratty, but prostitutes didn’t exactly have the money to buy the glitzy, over the top clothes and accessories fashionable at the time, not to mention the fact that if they were too noticeable, they would be arrested. 

Slipping into the dress was easier than it seemed, as years of life on the run had made him leaner than the average man. All he had to do now was apply the makeup, which he’d expected to be the hardest part. Helena didn’t wear makeup often- she was inhumanly beautiful enough without it- and Sebastian didn’t exactly have much experience in that department either. He had a remarkably steady hand, however, and a decent ability to replicate things he’d seen before. He applied the lipstick with ease, using a stencil stolen with the other objects. He struggled a bit more with the eye makeup, but figured that as long as he didn’t get too close to anyone, nobody would notice his faux pas. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, checking to see if his outfit was too ill-fitting and if his makeup was good enough for him to pass as female. A bit strange-looking, but good enough. He pulled the wig on and perched the hat on top at just the right angle to cast a shadow over his face, then walked out of the abandoned apartment he was squatting at.

……………………………………………… 

After delivering the drugs, Helena found herself back at their old hideout, trailing her hands along the walls and over the cabinets, as if she could somehow conjure up Sebastian as one summons a genie. They had spent almost a year here, longer than they had stayed anywhere else. Eventually, her fingers found their way into a hole where a drunk friend had punched the wall, and dug out a box. Inside the box were photographs of her and Sebastian, both taken by friends and by themselves. She took one out, tears gathering in her eyes. She had taken that one after Sebastian accidentally fell into the river they were picnicking at, when his hair was still dripping with water and his mouth still frozen wide open with shock. She used to laugh at this photograph, but now? It just reminded her even more of the gaping hole his absence had left in her life. 

Much later, after an hour or two of sorting through old photos, she decided to get revenge on the families of the police who killed Sebastian. The funeral would be held next week, meaning she could slip in and kill them all somehow. Shooting was what she was best at, but it wasn’t the best option, as it could easily turn into another gunfight. She could slip cyanide or arsenic or something into the drinks, but poisons weren’t exactly her strong suit. She had always been better at the direct killings, and Sebastian was better at the more impersonal murders. She wished she had him with her at the moment to help her figure out the right dosage to kill them all and how she would slip it into the drinks. It was her first time poisoning someone by herself, and she felt more apprehensive about it than she had felt when she had shot someone for the first time. Still, it had to be done. She worked out the plans, then drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

……………………………………………… 

Sebastian looked up at the clock tower for the umpteenth time. He had been walking around the square for hours now, trying to deflect the clumsy flirtations of very obviously (and illegally) drunk men straight from the speakeasies and waiting for his mark to appear and try to seduce him or something. So far, it hadn’t been working.  _ If that bastard doesn’t show up in the next hour, I’m going to kill him directly. No playing around. _

He waited another hour, trying not to strangle one of the more persistent drunks. The man had been trying to solicit Sebastian for quite a while now, and his inability to take a hint had to be some kind of sin.  _ Maybe I should just kill this guy and call it quits. He’s annoying enough to be evil in some way. _ He finally decided on a simple faked suicide, and invited the drunkard home with him.  _ Idiot. Look at him, grinning like that.  _

As soon as they stepped into the abandoned apartment Sebastian temporarily called home, the drunk man’s face twisted in confusion. Sebastian poured a drink for him, mixing in a bit of sedative as well. The man relaxed at the sight of the drink and eagerly knocked back the drugged alcohol. Sebastian gestured him into the woods behind the apartment, and the man followed, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. They had gotten about half a mile away from the apartment when the drunk stumbled and fell snoring face-first into a pile of leaves. Sebastian hoisted the comatose body up and propped it up against the tree while he set to work fashioning a noose out of rope he’d found by the docks. 

Two hours had passed since Sebastian had first drugged the man, and he had just started to wake up when Sebastian pulled the makeshift chair under him. It was a clean death- the man had died immediately, instead of beginning the slow process of asphyxiation. Sebastian stared at the man’s hanging corpse, contemplating whether being annoying really was the same as being evil. Finally he shrugged, reasoning that either way, he was already dead and there was no point in brooding about it. He walked away, marking another tally in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this one sucked to write  
> hopefully the next chapters are gonna be more fun :/


End file.
